The Contest
by DarkLamia
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting its first annual contest, will a surprise contender, bring new hope to the wizarding world? and what does any of this have to do with high school musical?/ After OotP, oneshot COMPLETE blahdy blahdy.
1. Contests are always surprising

It was the end of the first annual Hogwarts karaoke contest

It was the end of the first annual Hogwarts karaoke contest. Everyone that had participated had chosen songs that truly expressed themselves. Before Dumbledore could announce the winner, a dark figure walked onto the stage. Although just as shocked as the rest of the crowd, Albus Dumbledore motioned for Harry Potter to take his place onstage.

Hogwarts was in a word……… flabbergasted, ever since the death of Sirius Black, Harry had sunk into a deep depression, and this was the first time even his friends had seen a smile on his face.

Harry turned to the silent crowd and said " I realize this may come as a shock to most of you, but I have finally come to terms with my grief and I am fully prepared to accept my destiny". "This song expresses what I want to say perfectly and I dedicate it to all of you and the rest of the wizarding world"

The music started to play and everyone's shock melted away as Harry began to sing,

"Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Loose yourself to get what you want

**  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Get on a ride and wanna get off**

**  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?**

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Doubt your dream will ever come true

**  
Chorus:  
Did you ever?  
Blame the world and never blame you**

**  
Chorus: I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way**

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me"

The Great hall was silent for a moment, and then suddenly it was filled with thunderous applause!

"Harry I do believe we have all decided to bet on you and I suspect there will be a rather large pay off", whispered Dumbledore.

Harry just smiled, determined to make the journey on the road to his destiny.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N : Yeah I know its kind of corny but I heard that song on High School Musical 2 and I thought it was perfect please review!


	2. Lawyers wouldn't sue an innocent child

It was the end of the first annual Hogwarts karaoke contest

**Sorry Sorry I forgot to add a disclaimer in the last chapter….**

**Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling (who is god) so I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potterverse. I simply stole the characters in the dead of night and then returned them before they went missing.**

**So sue me! ….or don't I mean the disclaimer is actually to discourage that……..**

**Okay so email if y'all have any good story ideas or you want me to do another on my own blahdy blahdy email is **

**Peace, Magic, & Love**

**Lace**


End file.
